09 April 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-04-09 ; Comments *The Ringo he plays is a reggae artiste (also known as Johnny Ringo), not the more famous one. Sessions *Glaxo Babies #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 26 April 1979. *Cuban Heels #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 24 March 1981. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'Files a & b' begin at start of show *''(JP: 'Howdy good buddies. The first time the Cuban Heels session went out it was on one of those nights which catch me peering forlornly out of the window, asking such questions as why, whither, wherefore and whose round? So I've been looking forward to hearing it again and tonight's the night. Plus a Glaxo Babies session of merit from 1979. We start with Restricted Code.')'' *Restricted Code: Love To Meet You (7") Pop Aural *Big Three: Reelin' And Rockin' ('At The Cavern' EP) Decca *''(JP: 'Remember when people screamed at gigs? Now if they do it's because they're getting duffed up I suppose.')'' *Echo & The Bunnymen: The Pictures On My Wall (7") Zoo *''(JP: Yes, it's memories time on the programme tonight. Echo and the Bunnymen, 'The Pictures On My Wall' for no particular reason really other than that it fell out of a pile of records that I was listening to at home. That's the kind of arbitrary way these programmes get put together you know.')'' *Cuban Heels: Walk On Water (session) *Public Image Limited: Banging The Door (LP - The Flowers Of Romance) Virgin *Ringo: Nah Fight Over Women (7") Top Ranking *Glaxo Babies: Who Killed Bruce Lee (session) *Blue Orchids: Work (7") Rough Trade *Wild Man Fischer: I'll Take A Picture Of You (single) label not stated (Unknown) *Cure: Primary (extended) (12" single) Fiction *MX-80 Sound: City Of Fools (LP - Crowd Control) Ralph Records *Cuban Heels: Hard Times (session) *Little Roy and Ian Rock: Way Down In Babylon (12") Selection Exclusive *Dark: Einstein's Brain (7") Fresh Records *Glaxo Babies: It's Irrational (session) *''(JP: 'Well, clearly a band that were ahead of their time I suppose.')'' *Bonnie Parker & Acme Attractions: Eve of Destruction (7") Orchid Records *''(JP: 'As long as it doesn't come before the second leg in Germany, I don't really mind to be honest. Refers to the second leg of the semi-final of the European Cup against Bayern Munich, to be played on 22 April. The first leg at Anfield had produced a 0-0 draw the previous evening. Liverpool went through on the away goals rule after a 1-1 draw in Munich and then went on to beat Real Madrid in the final. ... The original hit of course by Barry McGuire, which I never cared for a great deal I must say, but at the time I was working for a radio station in Oklahoma City and every time you played it on the radio you'd get stacks of rather frightening complaints from John Birch Society members and things. Those were the days, eh?')'' *P.F. Sloan: The Sins Of A Family (7") *Moderates: Yes To The Neutron Bomb (7") Hyped Records *''(JP: 'We're thinking of getting one for the shrubbery actually.')'' *Cuban Heels: Old School Song (session) *''(JP: 'The last time I broadcast this session actually I sang my old school song, so I'll spare you it again.')'' *Plastics: Delicious (LP - Welcome Back) Island *Plastics: Diamond Head (LP - Welcome Back) Island *Heaven 17: (We Don't Need This) Fascist Groove Thang (single) Virgin *Elmore James: Every Day I Have The Blues (LP - Got To Move) Charly *''(JP: 'I think - you can write to me on this one if you think I'm wrong, but I suspect that what Elmore is trying to say there is that every day he has the blues. And of course, death has that effect on one.')'' *Glaxo Babies: She Went To Pieces (session) *Legs Akimbo: Sick Note (7") Vindaloo *Scabs: So Called Friends (7") Refused Records *'File b' ends *Cuban Heels: Work Our Way To Heaven (session) *Wayne Wade: Poor and Humble (12") Greensleeves *Fall: Leave The Capitol (LP - Slates) Rough Trade *Glaxo Babies: Burning (session) *Can't Stop: It's Getting Dark Again (format / record label not disclosed) (Unknown) *'File a' ends at end of show File ;Name *a) 1981-04-09 (Cuban Heels, Glaxo Babies sessions).mp3 *b) 1981-04-09 Peel Show DB234.mp3 ;Length *a) 2:00:21 *b) 1:35:01 ;Other * a) Originally shared through assorted torrents/uploads, brought together on a now-defunct Julian Tapes (torrent) by "bbrbr57", also via Peel Newsgroup. Some of the original cassettes were running fast and the speed of the digital files may need adjustment. This is possible using Audacity and similar software. Many thanks to Julian, Kev and "bbrbr57"! * b) created from DB234 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Stuart/ *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Unknown Category:Available online Category:Derby Box